The Hidden Bit of Scooby Doo
by nukagirl
Summary: Did you really think that Shaggy was going to watch his best friends leave without so much of a good bye? This is the hidden bit of The Scooby Doo Movie and what happened after the fight. Please R


**This is based the night of the fight that happened at the beginning of Scooby Doo the movie.**

"Wait! Come back, you lot not mean all that stuff, come on" Shaggy shouted after his three best friends.

Daphne got into her pink car and drove off. Fred quickly disappeared and Velma was walking away.

"Velma, wait" Shaggy begged. But she disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Rere Rhey Rone, Raggy?" Scooby asked, confusion in his innocent eyes.

"I like don't know, Scoobs" Shaggy replied, and got into to the Mystery Minchin. Scooby followed suit.

Shaggy rarely drove the van, so was not used to the feel of the stirring wheel. He quickly drove away from the Toy Factory and looked around, barely concertinaing on the road.

"Watch out for them, Scoobs" Shaggy ordered.

"Fred, Fred, rere Raggy!" Scooby suddenly shouted. Fred was getting in a small blue car, in the passengers side.

"Fred" Shaggy called out, pulling up beside him. Fred looked really anger.

"I don't want to talk to you, Shaggy" Shaggy was slightly hurt at this. He had not had any part in the fight.

"Like come on, Freddie" Shaggy said, leaning out the window, "We've had like fights before, we can all just make up and go for a double cheese pizza" Fred looked at Shaggy with pity in his eyes.

"Shaggy, I think it is time we all moved on; this might be for the better"

"How can you say that, we have like always been Mystery Inc, always, how can you lot just like gave it up now?" Shaggy asked.

"We've changed, Shagster" Fred said and then got in the car. Shaggy sighed as he watched one of his best friends drive off. Shaggy saw Fred look out the back window at him, he gave a half-hearted wave and turned back around.

"Rhere row, Raggy?" Scooby asked, looking at him.

"We like can't gave up" Shaggy said and turned around. He drove around the town, stopping in all the hotels, until he saw the pink car outside a five star hotel.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but we do not allow pets in this hotel" said a man in a suit outside the door. He looked like he was looking down his nose at Shaggy.

"Well, Dude could you tell Daphne Blake that Shaggy is here to like talk to her" Shaggy asked, sitting in an outside bench to let the man that him and Scooby where not going anywhere until he saw Daphne.

"Very well, Sir" he said and then disappeared into the hotel.

Ten minuets later, Daphne appeared, looking really pissed off and slightly dangerous.

"Before you say anything, Shaggy, I'm not going back into the group and I'm not forgiving anyone" she said before Shaggy could even open his mouth.

"But..."

"No, buts, I'm serious Shaggy, this stupid group has held me back for far too long, I'm fed up of everyone judging me, I'm fed up of stupid ghost, I'm…I'm just so fed up" Daphne said, raising her voice a little bit. Scooby gave a whimper and his tail went down.

"Daphne, no one judges you, everyone was like just so angry tonight" Shaggy told her.

"This isn't a snap decision I made tonight, I have been thinking about it for ages, tonight I just made my mind up" Daphne said, "and I'm not going to change it"

"But…" Shaggy said again, tears nearly in his eyes.

"I have to go now, bye" Daphne said and then walked back into the hotel, without looking back.

Scooby gave another whimper and nuzzled his nose into Shaggy's hand. Shaggy stroked his head and said,

"Come on" they got back into the car and drove around again. Shaggy didn't know what to feel. The one thing that Shaggy had lived for had disappeared and he knew that it was not going to reform. This what Shaggy had always known.

"Raggy, rts Relma" Scooby shouted an hour later. Shaggy slammed the brakes on so fast that him and Scooby nearly went flying out the van.

Velma was sitting in a café, slowly shirring her drink. Shaggy could see her through the window.

Shaggy and Scooby went in there and sat down next to her. Velma looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Guys" she said. She sounded sad. Shaggy knew why. When they were at school, it had always been them that were the out casts. Fred and Daphne had been the popular ones and they had had friends. Velma and Shaggy had had no friends and were also classed as loners. Being part of Mystery Inc had meant more to them then being famous and catching ghosts. It had been about having friends and belonging somewhere.

"Hi, I have been like looking for you" Shaggy said, while ordering a double cheese burger with fries and a large shake from the waiter.

"Have you?" Velma asked, looking shocked. Shaggy nodded.

"I love you Velms, you're like my best friend" he told her, with Scooby nodded alongside him. Velma smiled.

"Thanks guys, but you do know that this is the end of Mystery Inc" Shaggy looked down at his hands, finally defeated.

"I know, but I can't see why we like can't work this out" Velma put a warm hand on his.

"I'm sorry, Shaggy, but we all know that isn't going to work, we are too different" Velma told him.

"Buts that's what kept us so strong in the past, we worked on our differences and we like stuck together" Shaggy protested. Velma smiled.

"I know, but we are too different now, it did work in the past and we did have some fantastic times together, but all things come to an end, Shaggy" she said, "I suggest you just take your path in life and forget about Mystery Inc"

Shaggy looked like he was about to cry.

"Just like that? I can't do that, Velms, I just can't" Velma wiped away a tear that had escaped from her eye and stood up.

"I'm sorry" she repeated.

"We're not over, one day Mystery Inc will form again, you'll see, we have too strong a bond to broke us up forever" Shaggy told her, wiping his tears.

"I hope you're right" Velma said, before giving Shaggy one last smile. She walked way, Shaggy looking at her leave.

He saw her wave down a taxi and just before she got into it, he run outside.

"Wait" he cried. Velma looked up. Shaggy hugged her tightly. She hugged back before breaking the embrace.

"Goodbye, Shaggy" Velma cried and then got into the taxi. Shaggy watched it go.

"Rat Row, Raggy?" Scooby said, looking up at his best friend.

"Well, I guess we do whatever we do best" Shaggy replied and lead the way back into the café.

**Well, that is it. This is my first and probably last Scooby Doo fanfiction. This is just what I think happened after the fight. When they had this fight I felt most sorry for Shaggy and Scooby and then Velma. I nearly cried when I saw that, because I have always watched Scooby Doo and I always thought they were the closet of friends. Sorry about the really rubbish Scooby speech, I wasn't that sure how to do it and I hope I haven't ended too many 'like's for Shaggy. Hope you liked it. Please review. Flumes welcome, but nothing that cruel. **


End file.
